


Nightmare

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Hot, Lonely izaya, M/M, Nightmares, Scared izaya, Shizaya - Freeform, Sleeping Together, cry, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so damn hot!!!!!! This shity weather made me to write fanfic about Izaya having a nightmare and Shizuo who can’t sleep bc of hot weather like me ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy..

Night was hot, too hot to shizuo that’s why he was awake already two hours and tried to sleep. He couldn’t turn ac on because it was broken. He was wandering how Izaya could sleep in this hot room. He also couldn’t stand up because Izaya was hugging him tight and if. Shizuo would move he will definitely wake up. That’s why he hated when Izaya was clinging to him.

He wanted to drink cold water and go out side so much that he thought about waking up Izaya. He pushed boy’s hands gently and got up. He went to kitchen and stood long at the open fridge. Cold air was touching his skin and making hot sweat go away.

He was standing like this for a while, he even thought of sleeping here. But hearing noises from the bedroom made him worry . Someone was screaming with all might in their room, Shizuo went in and stared at his boyfriend. He was still asleep but his face looked painful, his hands were grabbing sheets and he was screaming at time to time. He was having nightmare.   
Shizuo woke him up.

“Izaya wake up, it’s just a dream! ”

“ wha… ” he shuddered and opened his eyes

“ what is it? “he asked

” you were screaming in sleep “

” oh, I had a nightmare”

“yeah, I guessed. What did you see? ”

“ donno, I don’t remember much “he said and scratched his head

” I’ll go and take a shower “

He said and stand up but Shizuo grabbed his back and made him to stay in bed. He hugged him tight no matter that it was really hot. Shizuo knew that his lover saw something really disturbing and now he wanted to be alone and depressed. So that’s why he didn’t let him go, he doesn’t like to see Izaya cry.he want him to cry only in bed when they are making love. When he remembered Izaya’s crying face he smiled lightly.

” what’s wrong let me go” mumbled Izaya

“why? ” asked Shizuo and looked at his face" what did you dream about? “

” Shizu-chan you are annoying “

” am I? “

Shizuo pushed him down and clenched his hands so hard that he couldn’t move.

” if you want to cry, cry in front of me!   
“ he said with serious voice

” why? Do you want to make fun of me? “ Izaya got angry

” oh no baby, it’s just your crying face makes me feel horny" Shizuo said with smile and licked his lips

“huh? ” Izaya looked shocked “ I don’t want to do it… Not now ”

“ sorry I can’t hear you ”

He said and pulled Izaya’s shirt up, Shizuo started to kiss his nipples, while hearing Izaya’s hard breath he started to bite it, he knew his lover loved when he did that so he wanted to go further. He wasn’t reacting at Izaya’s words, who was telling him to stop. His tongue started to slide on Izaya’s stomach, just a little and he would reach his beloved place, but he spotted. Because Izaya started to cry not from pleasure but from the dream that he had.

“ finally you cried ” said Shizuo and kissed his forehead

He pulled down Izaya’s shirt and layed on his side of the bed.

“ why did you stopped? ” asked Izaya while crying

“ huh? I just wanted to make cry in front of me, so now it’s okay ”

Right from the start he didn’t wanted to have sex, he just wanted to make Izaya stop pushing him self from not crying. So he did, but be they in different situation he would definitely get horny but in this damn hot air he couldn’t even think about sex.

“ I don’t get it”

“it’s ok… So what did you saw? “He hugged Izaya tight

” I saw that I was hurt and alone, no one cared about me and neither you… Everyone was saying nasty things about me and wanted to kill me… The worst thing is that they were right…. I’m so… “ he was grabbing Shizuo’s hand and hugging him even more

” don’t be a crybaby, I’m here and I’ll never say bad things about you and if you were hurt you know that i would kill everyone who wouldn’t make me see you. And I know who you are, I know your ‘dark’ side too and I’m okay with that, I accepted everything. So stop crying or your nose will start running and we don’t have tissues anymore “ he said while smiling

Izaya didn’t say anything and fall asleep happily while hugging his lover.

” shit!!! It’s so damn hot, how can you sleep while hugging me you idiot “ said Shizuo quietly and closed his eyes.


End file.
